Bens Vitaldrink
by YuryJulian
Summary: Aus Großmutters Rezeptbuch...


_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV und ihren Charakteren gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dem Schreiben dieser Story!!!_

**Season:** I

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** PG

**Author:** YuryJulian

**Vorbemerkung:** Ursprünglich lautete die Challenge ja so, dass ich hier einen Freund von Lucas auftauchen lassen sollte, der weiße Haare hat und nicht zufällig mit einem ganz bestimmten Lieblingscharakter von Samusa in Verbindung steht, aber ich konnte es nicht über mich bringen. Statt dessen habe ich mich kurzerhand dazu entschlossen jemand anderes einzubauen. Außer Samusa wird sowieso wohl keiner genau wissen, wo der her ist. Aber es soll versichert sein, dass ich an diesem auch keine Rechte habe und der nur ausgeliehen ist.

**Bens Vitaldrink**

„WOW", rief der Teenager mit den dunklen Haaren aus und klebte mit dem Gesicht förmlich vor dem Tank von Darwin. Anstatt wie jeder andere zu stehen, kniete er am Boden und sah durch die transparente Beckenwand. Darwin drehte im Wasser einige Runden um sich selbst und brachte den anderen Jungen damit das größte Glück auf Erden. „Akira begeistert!", rief der Teenager erneut aus und sein Freund Lucas schmunzelte bei dem Anblick lediglich vor sich hin. Die nächste Woche brauchte er sich um Langeweile keine Sorgen zu machen. Akira war zwar nicht wie er der große Computerspieler, aber er hatte seine eigene Art wie er die Zeit rum brachte und wenn es nur darum ging den Leuten auf den Keks zu gehen. Ben wusste zwar noch nichts davon, aber sein Titel als König der Nervensägen war ernsthaft in Gefahr.

„Eeehhhh, hast du das gesehen?", rief Akira als er aufsprang und zu Lucas lief. Eine Antwort wartete der Junge jedoch nicht ab, sondern zerrte Lucas augenblicklich am Ärmel zum MoonPool.

„Ja, hab ich", sagte Lucas und fügte sich seinem Schicksal.

„Meinst du ich kann ihn streicheln?", fragte Akira und seine Augen wurden dabei immer größer.

„Klar, warum nicht", meinte Lucas und hielt die Hand nur wenige Zentimeter über das Wasser. Sofort war Darwin da und stupste ihn mit der Schnauze an.

„Wah, cool!" Akira war sichtlich begeistert. Etwas scheu versuchte er den Delphin zu streicheln, zog jedoch die Hand augenblicklich zurück, als der Delphin sich ihm zudrehte. „Beißt er auch nicht?"

„Nein", lachte Lucas. „Er ist absolut zahm und du musst noch nicht einmal mit ihm Gassi gehen." Insgeheim freute sich das Computergenie bereits wenn es Akira mit dem sprechenden Delphin konfrontieren würde, aber vorher sollten sie ihre Bootsführung beenden. So wie Lucas seinen Freund kannte, und bereits eigene Erfahrungen hatte sammeln dürfen, dauerte es nicht lange bis dieser sich verlaufen haben würde, wenn er nicht wenigstens ein paar Mal herum gekommen war und mit den vielen Gängen der seaQuest vertraut gemacht wurde. „Gehen wir weiter, ich muss dir noch die Messe zeigen."

Akira lachte, weil er gerade von Darwin vollgespritzt wurde. „Ist das nass", sagte er und schüttelte sich wie ein nasser Hund ehe er Lucas vom Seedeck herunter folgte.

An einem Tisch in der Mitte der Offiziersmesse saßen Oritz, O'Neill, Crocker und Commander Ford mit dem Versorgungsoffizier Ben Krieg, der in einen großen Becher verschiedene Sachen einfüllte und große Reden schwang. Neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag ein aufgeschlagenes Heft. Ab und an blickte er auf die Liste, die dort handschriftlich notiert war, ehe er eine weitere Zutat in den Becher füllte. Fast der gesamte Tisch war mit seinen Zutaten vollbepackt und lies den anderen Kollegen keine Möglichkeit auch nur eine Kaffeetasse abzustellen.

Skeptisch warfen sich die Kollegen einige Blicke zu. „Sag mal, Ben, was soll das eigentlich genau werden, wenn es fertig ist?"

„Das, mein lieber Chief Crocker, wird der gesündeste Energy Drink, den das einundzwanzigste Jahrhundert jemals gesehen hat", verkündete Ben stolz. „Es ist nach einem alten Familienrezept meiner Urgroßmutter. Alles auf rein natürlicher Basis und der Grundbaustein meines zukünftigen Vermögens. Damit werde ich nicht nur die Lebensmittelbranche revolutionieren, nein, ich werde das Verständnis für dieses auf Ewigkeit haltbare Zeug grundlegend ändern. Die Menschen wissen gar nicht, was sie jeden Tag zu sich nehmen. Wer sagt denn, dass wir nicht in zehn Jahren bereits davon kaputt gehen? Aber das hier", er zeigte auf den Becher und die ganzen Zutaten, die er in einer Station für Bioanbau gekauft hatte, „das hier wird alles ändern!"

Hinter den referierenden Ben Krieg waren nun auch Lucas und Akira getreten.

„Wollt ihr mal probieren?", fragte Ben, als er noch ein rohes Ei hinein mischte und alles gut durchgeschüttelt hatte.

Alle vier Offiziere wichen angewidert auf ihren Stühlen vor dem Becher zurück, der einen leicht penetranten Geruch versprühte. „Kipp das die nächste Toilette hinunter, Ben!", befahl der Commander.

„Ob unsere Umweltsysteme von den Dämpfen bereits befallen sind?", fragte Ortiz niemand bestimmten und wedelte mit der Hand vor seiner Nase herum. Da er Ben am nächsten saß, roch er das Gesöff umso besser.

Akira griff beherzt nach dem Becher und roch daran. Die Folge war ein Würganfall, den er jedoch schnell wieder im Griff hatte. Lucas nahm ihm den Becher ab und roch selbst vorsichtig daran. „Was zum Teufel ist das?"

„Das, mein Junge", begann Ben, stand auf und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern. „Ist der Neubeginn der Ernährungsindustrie. Alles auf biologischer Basis und vollkommen natürlich. Ihr jungen Leute stopft euch doch mehr als alle anderen mit diesem ganzen Chemiezeug voll. Sicherlich würde sich eure Gesundheit um einiges verbessern, wenn ihr nur einen Schluck meines neuen Energydrinks probieren würdet."

Zweifelnd zog Lucas die Stirn in Falten und hielt sich den Becher vom Leib. „Was ist denn da drin?"

Ben zog schnell sein Heft vom Tisch und zeigte es ihm. „Aber halt die Zusammensetzung geheim, sonst kommen andere und behaupten sie seien die Ersten gewesen."

Akira legte das Kinn auf Lucas' Schulter und überflog ebenfalls die Zusammensetzung. Auf die beiden wirkte es wie ein komisch zusammengewürfelter Matsch aller möglichen Arten von Nahrungsmitteln. Von Brotkrümmeln bis geräucherter Aal war alles vertreten.

„Seht ihr, nichts, was einem schaden könnte", sagte Ben mit seinem Vertreterlächeln.

Lucas schnüffelte noch einmal vorsichtig daran, dann nahm er einen vorsichtigen Schluck.

„NICHT!", rief der Commander noch, doch da war es bereits zu spät.

Angewidert verzog Lucas das Gesicht und musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht alles wieder zu erbrechen. Akira nahm ihm den Becher ab und beobachtete das Getränk wie einen Feind, der jeden Moment zum Angriff überging. „Okay, wenn Lucas das kann, dann kann ich das auch", sagte er entschlossen, setzte den Becher an den Mund, hielt sich die Nase zu und nahm einen viel größeren Schluck als sein Freund.

O'Neill war von seinem Platz aufgesprungen und hätte den Teenagern am liebsten das Zeug aus den Händen gerissen, doch da stellte Akira schon den Becher husten auf den Tisch zurück.

Erwartungsvoll beobachtete der Versorgungsoffizier seine freiwilligen Versuchskanninchen. „Und?"

Akira begann zu torkeln und fiel der Länge nach auf den Boden. „Akira down!", sagte er noch und hielt sich den Bauch.

Das Computergenie hatte sich den Saft von Oritz geschnappt und nahm davon mehrere Schlucke, um den ekligen Geschmack aus dem Mund zu bekommen. „Ein Tipp, Ben... wenn du das wirklich verkaufen willst, dann bitte, füg einen besseren Geschmack hinzu. Selbst Gülle könnte nicht schlimmer schmecken", sagte er und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von dem Saft.

„Ach kommt schon, so schlimm ist es doch nicht", sagte Ben, nahm seinen Becher um daran zu riechen und stellte ihn sofort wieder hin. „Ihr habt das doch gerade nicht wirklich getrunken?" Er sah abwechseln auf Lucas, der sich an die Stuhllehne von Ortiz mit einer Hand abstützte und dann wieder auf Akira, der noch am Boden lag und ab und an einen Arm oder Bein zucken ließ. „Äh.. soll ich Dr. Westphalen rufen?", fragte er dann zögernd, doch Lucas schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, lass nur, das ist normal bei dem."

„Sicher? Der sieht sehr grün aus", sagte Ben zweifelnd.

Akira setzte sich wieder auf und hielt sich den Bauch. „Ich glaube, das wird eine gute Diät diese Woche. Bei diesem Essen hier, kann man gar nicht dick werden."

„Wenn du nur das Zeug von Ben isst, dann trifft das zu, aber du kannst dir sicher sein, sobald dich Iva entdeckt hat, wirst du mit Essen vollgestopft, dass du alles um dich vergisst", kündigte Lucas an und half Akira auf. „Wir sollten von hier verschwinden, denn ich glaube sie hat uns gesehen, als sie vorhin zur Kombüse durchgehuscht ist. Ich habe ehrlich keine Lust hier jetzt noch Tonnen an Essen verdrücken zu müssen." Akira nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie sich gegenseitig stützend davon. Spielend torkelten sie mehr durch die Gegend, als sie normal liefen.

„Scheint doch nicht so gefährlich zu sein, dein Drink", sagte Crocker nach einer Weile, als die Jungs fort waren und keiner Anzeichen einer Lebensmittelvergiftung gezeigt hatte. Wie sollte er sich doch irren, denn schon ein Schluck von Bens neuem Vitaldrink reichte aus um nach einer Stunde eine böse Magenverstimmung herbei zu führen. Als die beiden Teenager auf der Krankenstation erzählten, dass es vielleicht das neue Supergetränk von Ben gewesen sein könnte, was ihnen diesen Aufenthalt einbrachte, stapfte eine äußerst wütende Dr. Westphalen durch das Boot. Auf der Brücke begann sie ihn vor allen diensthabenden Offizieren zu beschimpfen und als wäre das nicht genug, bekam Ben beim Abendessen von Iva noch sein Fett weg. Die Küchenfrau ließ kein Haar mehr an dem Versorgungsoffizier und strich ihm jede Mahlzeit. Außer Wasser und Brot bekam er die nächsten drei bis vier Wochen nichts anderes mehr von ihr zu essen und musste sich sogar von seinen Freunden Essen aus der Kombüse schmuggeln lassen, die jedoch zeitweise scharf bewacht wurde. Iva schreckte nicht einmal davor zurück Leibesvisitationen durchzuführen.

Lucas und Akira hingegen konnten sich nicht beschweren. Sie bekamen eine große Portion Schokoladenpudding auf die Krankenstation geliefert, während sie sich ihren Aufenthalt dort mit einigen Filmen versüßten.

Ende

Written: 07.06.07

**Nachbemerkung:** Fertig! Sehr viel habe ich jetzt auch nicht mehr zu sagen, nur das ich stark das Gefühl habe, das eine zu lange Pause nicht gut ist was den Schreibstil angeht, aber ich hab leider gerade keine Zeit hier regelmäßig was zu machen. Hoffentlich ist es nicht zu schlimm und hat sich doch einigermaßen flüssig lesen lassen. Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen und vielleicht ergibt sich bald wieder etwas. Jetzt sollte ich mich aber wieder anderen Sachen widmen, die nicht soviel Zeit haben aufgeschoben zu werden. (zum Schreibtisch geht und die Unterlagen heraus holt)

Yury


End file.
